the_crewdomfandomcom-20200216-history
Rage4Elsa
Rage4Elsa.PNG|Rage4ElsaRezzed2014 Rage4Elsa7.PNG|Fluke Tweeting about it Rage4Elsa5.PNG|Fan Tweets Rage4Elsa6.PNG|More Fan Tweets Rage4Elsa8.PNG|Yet More Fan Tweets Rage4Elsa9.PNG|Fluke's Ask Fluke Video Rage4Elsa11.PNG|Do you wanna build a snowman? Rage4Elsa12.PNG|Fluke's cover Rage4Elsa10.PNG|Yay! Rage4Elsa4.PNG|Rage Can't go to Rezzed. Origin / Rage4ElsaRezzed2014 On January 19th 2014, Fluke uploaded an 'Ask Fluke' video where he answered question from the viewers. At the beginning of the video, he mentioned that he and Rage would be at a convention called 'Rezzed' and that he really wants to see Rage dress up a character from the movie Frozen. He said in the video that if you kept up with his twitter that you'd already be aware of this fact, implying that he was already tweeting about it possibly to Rage. Fluke put up an image of Rage's face Photoshopped onto some Elsa cosplay and said "It should happen. Keep buggin' him. We'll make this happen guys, Rage4ElsaRezzed2014". The viewers took to twitter to express they're newly found need to see Rage in an Elsa costume. They continued to tweet the hastags 'Rage4ElsaRezzed2014','Rage4Elsa2014 or 'Rage4Elsa'. They made photoshops and fan art and even began calling Rage things like 'Rage-sa' and 'Relsa' as a combination of Rage and Elsa. * Ask Fluke! Rage4Elsa, Reading Poetry and Real Football! Later, on February 12th 2014, Fluke did a cover of the song from Frozen 'Do you wanna build A Snowman?'. He even got Rage to do a line as Elsa saying 'Go away Anna' from the other side of the door. In the comment section, Rage said 'We should do the first time in forever duet' which they later actually did in a special episode of Mapstravagnza where Fluke took over the show. * Hey Relsa, Do You Wanna Build A Snowman? * Minecraft Mapstravaganza Special! Fluke Takes Over the Show! Unfortunately, Rage posted a tweet on March 29th 2014 saying that he would not be at Rezzed in 2014 because of all his university work he had to do at the time. This of course meant that Rage being Elsa at Rezzed 2014 would not happen. The tweet read: "Really gutted about not being able to make it to Rezzed. So many Devs I know there and meeting you guys would have been awesome! Damn Uni." The Aftermath / Rage4Elsa at Eurogamer2014 Rage4Elsa3.jpg|'Only if you go as Anna' - RageGamingVideos 2014 Rage4Elsa2.png|Fluke's Steam FlukeandRageFrozen.jpg|Rage and Fluke as Anna In a tweet, Fluke suggested that Rage should dress up as Elsa at Eurogamer 2014 to which Rage replied 'Only if you go as Anna'. Apparently, Fluke was also encouraging 'Rage4Elsa' in things like streaming at this time. Later, the fandom were allowed to pick one of Fluke's Eurogamer costumes because Fluke opened a poll for them to vote. The fans chose Anna and began tweeting 'Rage4Elsa' again but to no avail, Fluke went to Eurogamer dressed as Anna but Rage did not join him as Elsa and regardless of the hashtag tweeting, would not dress as Elsa. On September 17th 2015, Rage posted a video on his channel of him and Fluke playing a game called 'Frozen Free Fall Snowball' with them both wearing pieces of the same Anna costume. This instance of Rage dressed as Ann is the closest thing we have to Rage as Elsa. Do you still want to see Rage as Elsa? Yes No Category:Running Jokes